If You Ever Come Back
by ameliaapond
Summary: They went out, like couples in high school do. They broke up, like couples do. Then went out again, because they are naïve teenagers and no teenager can resist cute poems, or in Rachel's case, the security of Puck's arms. But High school isn't that easy,.


A/N: My first attempt at a Glee Fanfiction. Let alone a Puckleberry one. I might just write it as a one-shot, but maybe not. I'm not sure yet. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, this is written on my new laptop and the keyboard is really small.

Title: If You Ever Come Back

Word Count: 1,525

Summary: They went out, like couples in high school do. They broke up, like couples do. Then went out again, because they are naïve teenagers and no teenager can resist cute poems, or in Rachel's case, the security of Puck's arms. But High school isn't that easy, it's not that easy for anyone

Pairing: Puck and Rachel

*/*

They went out, like couples in high school do. They broke up, like couples do. Then went out again, because they are naïve teenagers and no teenager can resist cute poems, or in Rachel's case, the security of Puck's arms. But High school isn't that easy, it's not that easy for anyone.

Everybody at McKinley High was oblivious to where Puck and Rachel stood. Sometimes, they would arrive to school, fingers enlaced together. Other days you would arrive to school and be greeted with the welcoming sound of Noah Puckerman's bad language booming around the school (For a school, the acoustics were great).

Today was an off day. One of the worst the gleeks have ever seen them act. They were yelling at each other, repeating the same statement over and over again. Something told them that even they had forgotten what the argument was about.

"You told me you wouldn't go!"

"I Never said that! I said that I might not go. Jesus Christ B, get your fucking ears checked."

"Noah!"

"Rachel! You know what? I'm gonna leave. I have had enough if you arguing with me for something that was so small. Have a great day Berry, because you know what? All day I am gonna be thinking I have fucked it up again, that I have lost you. I will come to your house like always, and beg you for forgiveness, like always. And maybe, just maybe you will have the smarts to slam the door in my face. I have had enough of this Bullshit!"

"Wait. I have had enough too! Don't you dare make yourself out to be the enemy Noah! You hurt me too! So you know what? This" She motioned between them" Whatever this is, is over. I'm done with fighting with you Noah! I have had enough!"

Puck stormed off, almost punching Jacob. Leaving Rachel, Modified in the parking lot, everyone looking at her. She ran in the opposite direction to Puck, to her car to have a cry. She hoped that Glee today will be a short lesson.

*/*

She was wrong. Mr Schue got all of them out of their next two classes to work on a set list for Nationals. Mainly consisting of random '80's songs Mr Schue thought "Would bring all your voices together. It will sound great guys! I promise!"

Puck's hand shot up.

"Yes Puck?"

" I would like to do a performance. I think it might be good for Nationals"

"Go ahead Puck."

"This song is dedicated to…. You know who you are"

_If your standing with your suitcase  
But you can't step on the train  
Everything the way that you left it I still haven't slept yet  
And if your covering your face now  
But you just can't hide the pain  
Still setting two plates on the counter but eating without cha  
If the truth is you're a liar, then just say that you're ok  
I'm sleeping' on your side of the bed going' out of my head now  
And if you're out there trying move on  
But something pulls you back again  
I'm sitting here trying persuade you like you're in the same room_

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder  
And I wish you could still give me a hard time  
And I wish I could still wish it was over  
But even if wishing is a waste of time  
even if I never cross your mind_

_I'll leave the door is on the latch  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back  
They'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
They'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
They'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back if you ever come back now_

_Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back now_

Tears started to well up in the corners of Rachel's eyes. She hastily rubbed them away before anyone saw.

_Now they say I'm wasting my time  
Cause your never coming home  
But they used to say the world was flat but how wrong was that now  
And by leaving my door open I'm milking everything I own  
Something I can lose in the breaking that you haven't taken_

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder  
And I wish you can still give me a hard time  
And I wish I could still wish it was over  
But even if wishing is a waste of time  
Even if I never cross your mind_

_I'll leave the door on the latch if you ever come back  
If you ever come back  
They'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
They'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
They'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back now  
If you ever come back if you ever come back now_

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss  
I know you're out there somewhere so just remember this  
If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss  
Oh just remember this, oh just remember this_

_I'll leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back if you ever come back  
They'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
They'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
They'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back if you ever come back now  
If you ever come back if you ever come back now_

_And it will be just like you were never gone If you ever come back if you ever come back now._

"Well Done Puck!"

Rachel was silently crying. No one could not pick up that it was directed to her. She stood up and walked out of the room. Once she was out of the doorway she ran into the bathroom, locked herself in a stall and cried. Cried for how many time she has screwed the best relationship she has ever had up. Rachel's tears were all dried up and only the occasional sniffle would echo in the empty toilet. She rested her head against the cool tile floor, forgetting about the revolting germs that might be on there. What was it with her? She finally gets happy, and then she has to go and mess it up. Did she repel people?

She thought about it for a minute, which was probably the worst thing to do. You know the self-loathing thing that girls go through when they break up with someone that shouldn't be broken up with? Well, that is what Rachel is doing now. She starts to cry again, only harder than before, remembering everything that is wrong with her life.

*/*

"Rach?" Puck called out.

He heard Some sniffeling coming from the girls toilets. He ran in there. And stopped when her heard her crying. He absolutely _hates _hearing his girl, ex-girl whatever, and cry.

"Rach?" He calls again.

"What do you want Noah? To Sing another song and make me feel even worse than I do already?"

"Rachel, Open the door"

"No"

"Rachel, Open the god damn door"

He waited a second, and sure enough, he heard the little click of the lock and the toilet door swung open. She looked terrible. Her cheeks were all blotchy and her hair matted to her face by tears. He felt immensely guilty, he did you that.

"I'm so sorry Rae. And I know that you have heard this so, so many times before. But I really, really love you. I love all your crazy and your drama. And the cute was your nose scrunches up when you laugh. I love that when you sneeze you need to say sorry to the people in front of you for covering them with germs. I love the way you always compare your life to musicals. I love you Rach, and I know, despite all the fights we have, all the yelling, that you love me too. Please forgive me."

She ran into his arms, enveloping him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry to Noah! It was always partially my fault for the fights. I am over theatrical."

Rachel rested her head on Noah's chest and sighed.

"I love You Noah"

"I love you too Rach"


End file.
